


Be Good

by Scarlet_Camellia



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Oh My God, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, WonHope, holy water needed, i need jesus, i need to be saved, multifandom - Freeform, please lawd forgive me of my sins, two dancers, you can't tell me this wouldn't be the hottest though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Camellia/pseuds/Scarlet_Camellia
Summary: "If you're good boys, noona will reward you when she gets home."J-HopexWonhoxReader. WonHope is love. WonHope is life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisishowwelearntobebrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowwelearntobebrave/gifts).



> thanks for inspiring and encouraging this hot mess of filth <3

“If you're good boys, noona will reward you when she gets home.” The words you said to the two men before leaving for the store that morning still rang loudly in their heads. 

Jung Hoseok tried to occupy his time by cleaning your shared apartment, he hoped the strong scent of chemicals would ease the throbbing in his jeans- the strain nearly painful as he made every surface sparkle. He tried to do anything to keep his mind from what he needed- but he was a good boy and good boys don’t touch themselves without permission. 

Shin Hoseok attempted to drown out the boiling of his blood by watching tv, but he found himself absent-mindedly palming himself, sneering when he realized he was not being a good boy. A tickle in the back of his mind wondered and feared if you would find out, and what kind of punishment he’d receive. 

“H-hyung what are you doing?” Damn the elder thought, turning his head to see the grapefruit-haired younger staring at him with wide eyes, redness tinted his tan cheeks. “Noona said to be a good boy, and you know good boys don't-“ 

“Don't tell! Hobi you can't tell her!” The blond haired older jumped from the couch and stared at him with pleading eyes. “Please don't tell noona.” 

“Why shouldn't I? Maybe if I tell noona she'll punish you and reward me for being a good boy. I haven't touched myself, not even once.” Hobi said with a pout as he eyed his hyung, half ready to tattle in hopes of extra praise- maybe even a special reward for being so good when his counterpart was so bad. 

“But Hobi! What if she doesn’t let me…what if I'm not allowed to-“ 

“Not allowed to what?” You ask as you slide into the apartment, scaring both of your favorite men and making them scream. “Were you a bad boy, Wonho?” You near them and take the elder of the two’s hair into your hand, pulling him down to look into his eyes. “Did you touch yourself?” His eyes glanced away, you arch a brow and chuckle under your breath. You were delighted to discover one of your beautiful men had been bad. “Take off your clothes and go sit in the bad boy chair.” 

“Noona, I didn't touch myself! I was a good boy! I’m a good boy…right? C-can I have a reward?” Hobi’s bright brown eyes sparkled with hope, making your heart pound a little more. He wriggled in the spot he was standing in, an excited and nervous dance. “I cleaned up and everything noona! I was a really good boy, I promise! Please?” 

“Of course baby, go get in bed and wait for noona.” 

~

You stand in the doorway and admire the sight laid out before you; your beautiful grapefruit Hoseok lay in your huge bed, the pillows and blankets caressing every inch of his tanned skin and he let out soft sighs as he moved around- the plush surfaces were teasing his already sensitive skin, the throbbing of his length against his stomach told you his heart was pounding with his anticipation. Your blond Hoseok sat in a chair to the side, his dark eyes dancing along the younger’s body with lust, his leaking tip revealing his desperation. The rise and fall of his paler chest rapid as he watched Hobi writhe and moan.

“Safewords?” You ask, making both men look at you instantly. “Wonho?” 

“M-mine is ‘Halo’, noona.” He answered, his hips shifting lightly in the chair while he squeezed the arms of it until his fingertips turned white. 

“Mm, good boy.” You move to his chair and press a kiss to the tip of his nose before turning and approaching the younger male. “And Hobi? What's your safe word?” 

“It's ‘Cherub’, noona.” He responded, his voice light as he blinked at you with a smile. You placed an identical kiss to the younger’s nose, before freeing your hair from its tie, letting it cascade down your shoulders and bounce freely. 

“Good boy. Both of you…you’re both such good boys.” You praise while moving to the elder of the two and trailed your fingers over his chest while you dipped down to kiss his shoulder. “Noona loves you, but you were a bad boy while I was gone. Bad boys have to be punished, right?” 

“Yes noona.” He replies softly, his voice strained. You smile and slide a leather collar around his neck, tightening it just until it sits snug against his throat. 

“Is that too tight?” 

“No noona, it's perfect. Thank you noona.” You could see the sparkle in his eyes, the redness that flooded his pale chest and cheeks. A part of you wondered if he had been bad just so he could get punished, but the thought left your mind at the sound of your whining Hope on the bed, you turned to see him writhing more among the blankets, fingers laced together and hands above his head as he fought relieving the ache. 

“I haven't forgotten you, my beautiful baby boy.” You coo as you slide into the bed with him, your fingertips tracing hot designs along his stomach and down his thighs- the muscles tightening in anticipation and whimpers. “Hmm what kind of reward should I give my good boy? Should I…” you drop your head and take his lips quickly. “Should I kiss you?” A tiny moan escapes him as you pull away, your lips finding a place on his neck to kiss and bite. “Should I mark you up so everyone knows you're mine?” You wrap your fingers around his throbbing rod, the silky skin hot against your hand as you stroke him slowly, eliciting a loud cry from his parted lips. “Mmm or should I just make you fall apart with my hands and mouth? What do you think Hobi? What reward do you want?” 

“P-please m-make me beg for it! Please please please!” he cried out, his head rolling side to side as he pleaded, his eyes shone with needy tears. 

“Hoseokie, get the ties.” You turn to your blond boyfriend, who slides from his chair with a whisper of a ‘yes noona’ before retrieving Hobi’s ‘special’ ties. You admired his form while he shuffled through the box, his pale skin so smooth over strong, toned muscles. His thighs made your mouth long for a taste, you wanted to curse at him for being such a bad boy because everything you wanted to do to him now would be a reward- and that wouldn’t do.

The long dark green strips of silk slid between your fingers smoothly, embracing your skin with the creamy texture. “Hobi, Hobi, Hobi. Baby boy you should have been more specific with your reward.” You smile, fluttering kisses over his skin as you tie his limbs to each bedpost. “And I do promise this is a reward, baby.”

“Noona? C-can I play with our Hobi too?” Wonho asked from his place at the side of the bed, his fingers drumming at those mouthwatering thighs in anticipation as he admired the sprawled-out male before him. 

“Go sit back in your chair, you’re still a bad boy.” You take his hand and nip his fingertips lightly before pushing him away. You face your Hope once again, his dark brown eyes shining as he fights his ties, tilting his hips in your direction with soft pleas. “Oh honey you know it’s so hard to resist you when you beg like this.” You press his legs down to stop his writhing, your lips trailing over his sharp hip bones. A high-pitched whine escapes from his lips, his head pressing into the bed with the high arch of his back. 

Shin Hoseok watched his favorite woman in the world tease his favorite man, he found his throat going dry at the way your mouth teased the younger. He desperately wanted that mouth on his body, he swallowed past the needy groan that threatened to spill and watched with fascinated eyes. He could almost feel your lips wrapped around his heated length, could nearly taste the sweetness of your lips as you cry out his name. Wonho needed you, and he felt his want to be his noona’s good boy slipping away. 

The tease of your lips tasting his heated skin made Jung Hoseok believe he’d truly go insane. Not a single accidental brush of your shirt fell upon to where he needed it the most, the throbbing and heat in his core making him forget how to form words. Incoherent moans fell from his mouth as you moved up his body, leaving light purple marks on his chest, shoulder, and neck. He wanted you- he needed you- and his heart pounded in his chest. Desperate couldn’t touch how crazy he felt sustaining through this long wait.

“Noona you’re going to make him go insane if you keep this up.” Hoseok’s voice came from behind you as a deep growl of a whisper. “Noona look at him, he can’t take it.” You look up at your Hope, tears glistened in his glassy eyes, his continued tugging against his restraints and whimpering under his breath. The moisture of his precum had begun to pool against his stomach, the tip red and crying for friction. 

“Hobi, baby, come back to earth. Cherub?” You prompt softly, he was still panting and moaning but he didn't respond. You move yourself higher up his body and cup that sharp jaw in your hands, his eyes finally slide to meet yours. 

“N-no cherub noona. I'm ok.” He gave a little smile, but you studied his glazed-over eyes. He looked near fucked-out and you hadn't even touched him like he needed yet. 

“I’ll take care of you baby, hold on.” Your voice was soft and reassuring as you descend upon his silky length with an eager mouth. Taking each centimeter inside, you relax your throat and swallow around his cock, prompting a long loud cry from his beautiful mouth. 

Hobi’s fingers tangled in his ties, he was fighting fiercely to break free as the feeling of your mouth swallowing every inch of cock made his head spin. He’d waited all day for this, and now he feared his end would come too soon. His reward, he found, was your mouth working him with the most expert of motions. Your tongue swirled around his sensitive head each time you bobbed to the end, again and again you’d swallow around his entire length and he knew he was losing the fight with that heat low in his belly. The coil was so tight, his body was on fire.

The gentle hum you released in your throat made him nearly scream, thrashing about against his ties with his head rolling back and forth he cried out. “N-noona no! Not yet! I don’t…I don’t wanna…c-come…y-yet!” All he could think about was how not ready he was, he hadn’t even had a chance to touch you yet and he _hated_ it. You glanced up with your eyes, you could see tears fall down his pretty face, his cheeks were in bright red flames. 

“I thought you wanted to be rewarded?” you asked, sliding from his length and filling the room with a lewd ‘pop’. 

“I-I do b-but…y-you haven’t even…h-hyung…I-I-” his breathing was in heavy pants, he was struggling to speak clearly as he came down from being dangerously close to his edge. “N-noona I’m sorry…” his voice was a tiny whimper, he turned his face from you and sniffled. 

Wonho moved from his chair with lightning speed, he descended upon the younger’s restraints and freed him before you could command it- you were grateful for his fast reflexes and soft heart. The two of you had become used to your Hobi working himself up too much, he’s so eager to please and his fear of disappointing you or Wonho occasionally took over his need for pleasure. The blond rained kisses over his younger, murmuring praises into his lips while you kissed the insides of his wrists- his thrashing had rubbed his tender skin raw again. “Baby boy don’t ever apologize. You _have_ to remember to use your safe word though. You know noona’s never going to be mad at us. She loves us.” 

“S-sorry.” Hobi sighed, his eyes glancing up to meet yours.

“Don’t apologize baby.” You move your lips to Hobi’s, giving him soft kisses to reassure him that you weren’t upset. “But Wonho is right Hobi…you gotta let us know when something becomes too much. Please?” he nods, whispering his promise to try harder.

“Did I ruin it?” he asked softly, you smile and shake your head. 

“No baby, but why don’t you take a break and breathe while I take care of your bad boy hyung?” he smiled eagerly and moved so that you two could have room, you tackle Hoseok and bite his shoulder, leaving a bright red mark on his pale skin and making him growl in his throat. Your tongue dances along the mark to soothe the burn, and you feel large hands grip your waist and throw you down into the bed. “Still trying to be a bad boy?” you snap, brow arching as the larger man holds himself above you, the muscles in his chest and arms flexing while he stares down at you. 

“Mmm you know I’m always a bad boy. Seeing you make our little Hobi cry like that- I think you’ve been a bad girl, noona. What’s your safe word?” 

“Tsk tsk tsk. Hoseokie you know how these switch games go.” You smirk at him, fingernails digging into his back as you pull him down onto you to catch those bright pink lips with your teeth. Hoseok rutted his hips into you, the tease you unleashed on his bottom lip making him think about all the other things you could do with that pretty pink mouth. “Devil, Hoseokie. My safe word is devil.” You throw your legs around his hips and press yourself into him, teasing yourself as much as you do him. 

“Hobi do you see our bad little noona?” Hoseok asked, tearing your shirt to reveal your pale flesh, a smile flashing on his lips as he saw your completely bare body revealed to his hungry gaze before he descended, teeth sinking sharply into your shoulder, the pain came as a sudden jolt before pleasure surged through your body like electricity. 

“Don't start what you can't finish.” You snap, shoving hard on his shoulders and rolling your bodies, following him with fierce kisses. A clash of tongues and teeth began, each of you fighting to mark the other more and claim dominance, neither willing to budge. 

Shin Hoseok grabs your thigh and tugs you upward, throwing your thighs to either side of his head as he dives into your core, tongue licking dangerously hot stripes through your folds while his hands kneaded the soft flesh of your ass. A long moan slipped from your lips before you could descend upon his length, taking your time and giving tiny kitten licks to the weeping tip, you thrilled in the string of angry curses pouring from his mouth. 

"If you want it, beg for it~” You sing in a gentle tone, trailing the tip of your tongue along the ridge of the head. His nails sunk deep into the tender flesh of your ass has he assaulted your heat with newfound ferocity. The coil in your stomach wound tight, you were losing the battle faster than you'd planned- the tease to Hobi had done much more to your restraint than what you accounted for. You suddenly swallow Hoseok’s entire length, bobbing your head in a rapid rhythm, hoping to bring him past the edge before you crumbled to his skillful tongue. 

“Are you going to lose, baby girl? Hmm?” He teased, thrusting two long fingers into your heat and growling as he bites your inner thigh. “If you lose it's our turn to dominate you. And we won't go easy, will we, Hope?” 

Hobi watched the two of you, his hand moving long and slow against his length, his eyes glued to your mutual oral ministrations. His pink tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips, he was suddenly dying for a taste of his sweet noona. “Make her come, hyung. I want to hear her scream.” 

You choke on Wonho’s cock, Hobi’s words shocking you as you tried defeating the blond in the race. “I hate you both…” you whine out, thighs trembling as Hoseok’s efforts increase. Without warning, Hobi’s hands capture your breasts, his fingertips rolling your sensitive buds and hurling you into your orgasm. Hoseok licked and sucked, riding you through the crashing waves and into the edges of oversensitivity. 

~

Hobi tied one of his green ties around your eyes, the others bound your wrists to your ankles, your back arching slightly with knees spread open giving the two men access to nearly any part of you. “What do you think, hyung?” 

“I think our bad little girl looks like a pretty little present now.” You felt the tip of one of the men’s length press against your entrance, trailing through the wetness a deep growl filled the air. 

Hoseok threw his head Back and cursed, ready to sink himself to the hilt into your heat. 

“You're not allowed to come again until it's my cock making you scream.” You hear Hobi’s voice deceptively calm and soft in your ear. You tug against your ties, frustrated the two men had taken over what should have been your time do dominate. 

“I think you boys misunderstood your noona.” Your voice is thick with your lust, tone dark as you fight with the tie on your left wrist. “I wasn't done.” Your hand slips free, you tug the blindfold from your eyes before locating and gripping Hobi’s length in time for Hoseok to drive his inside of you, eliciting a long, loud cry of pleasure before you begin to stroke the younger quickly. 

"Ah! Ah...h-hyung she's! Noona~” his weak protests become pleasure filled moans, his hips rolling into your hand as his head falls backwards. 

“Hoseokie, Hobi, I think it's time we make this game a little more fun.” You whine as Hoseok shifts his angle, striking deep within you. “Hobi since you were the good boy, top or bottom?” 

 

You brace yourself against Hoseok’s broad chest, biting into the pale flesh as Hobi set to work preparing you. Whimpers of discomfort become moans of pleasure, your two beautiful men drowned you with kisses and praise. 

The initial thrust of Hobi inside made your entire body tighten, he paused and smoothed his hands over your back and sides, grabbing your hair and giving a soft tug. Hoseok slid easily inside your wet core, prompting moans and whimpers to slide from you and relaxing your body enough for Hobi to finish sheathing his length inside. 

The men chose a slow pace, one sliding in as the other moved out, the alternation of pressure filling your holes kept you a constantly moaning mess. You couldn't see Hobi, but you could hear him cursing under his breath, could feel his fingers leaving bruising marks on your hips. 

“You both look so fucking beautiful.” Wonho growled, his face looked like pure bliss. His lips were parted with soft moans escaping, eyes half-lidded and cheeks pink. As his pace increased you could see the thin sparkle of sweat across his forehead, chest, and neck. Taking his shining skin as an invitation, you lick along the column of his throat, causing him to drive his length deep within you suddenly, you and Hobi both cry out- the tightness of both men fully sheathed within you was as painful as it was pleasurable. 

 

Hobi removed himself from you, before wrapping his arms tightly around your stomach and taking you from his hyung’s body. He ignored the loud protest of the elder and carried you to the chair, setting you on your feet before throwing his condom into the trash bin near the bed. He sat in the chair and pulled you onto his lap, your knees on either side of his hips. 

“Can you ride me, noona?” He asked in a near-innocent voice, his hands trailing lightly over your sides as he marveled at your body. 

“Just like that you want to be dominated again!?” Hoseok nearly shrieked from the bed, Hobi peeked past you to look at him and nod, bright red glowing on his cheeks. 

“I can't help it! I know she likes doing it, and you like watching so don't act like you don't! Besides it's amazing when she- ohmygod…” You cut off Hobi’s rambling by driving his full length within you suddenly. You take a fast pace, grabbing his hands and placing them on your chest for him to toy with you while you ride him. 

“Is this what you wanted baby boy? You wanted noona to ride your cock? Hmm?” His face ignited at your words, dirty talk both embarrassed him and drove him insane. His hips rolled into yours, meeting your thrusts and sending himself deeper within you. “Mmm baby boy, did noona say you could move? You didn't ask. Are you going to be a bad boy now?” 

“N-no noona! I'm a good boy. I'll be a good boy, I promise.” He stopped moving his hips, he looked at you expectantly and you smiled, running your fingers through his light grapefruit colored hair and tugging lightly. 

"Punish him." Hoseok growled from the bed, Hobi snapped his eyes wide open. “Bad boys get punished. Punish him.” Hoseok repeated. 

“Mm baby boy, he's right. I have to be fair.” You trail kisses along his shoulder, occasionally nipping him ever-so-softly. Hobi wasn't much for pain, but tiny bites thrilled him like no other. “Do you trust me, Hobi?” 

“What are you going to do, noona?” His voice was soft, he was a little scared- not nearly as adventurous with surprises like the elder Hoseok. 

“I'll make you feel really good baby boy. Do you trust me?” 

“I trust you.” He whispered, you dip down and capture his lips, you wanted so badly for him to know how much it means to you. 

“Remember your safe word baby boy. If you don't like it, I'll stop.” You say before sliding your hand lightly against his neck, your thumb applying just enough pressure to the side to make him feel light headed as you brought your pace to a hard and fast one, driving his length deep within you. After a moment, he gasped suddenly, his eyes flew wide and you felt him tense, his hips jerking of their own accord as his peak took him. Releasing his neck your buried your lips against his sensitive skin. “Hobi baby, you're such a good boy. You're noona’s good boy. You did so well baby.” You coo, praising him between your kisses as you rode him through his orgasm, his body trembling as his moans came as whines. 

Hoseok had enough of waiting, when he saw his younger gasping for air and recovering from his high he grabbed your body and threw you onto the bed, pulling your hips up and driving into you from behind. His hand slapped into your ass once, twice, three times and you gasped, an orgasm creeping upon you and tingling your flesh. “Don't you dare come.” Hoseok snapped, striking your reddened flesh once more. 

“But oppa I need it!” You cry out, your fingers digging into the bed as you tried hard to obey. “Please oppa please! I need it so bad! You feel so good I-“ he smacked your ass again, you knew you wouldn't win with begging. You felt his hands tangle in your hair, he tugged hard, pulling you up to hold your body tight against his as he filled you- your control slipping away at the new angle, the pressure becoming too much. 

“Did you like choking our little Hobi?” He growled in your ear, his teeth tugging at your lobe. 

“Y-yes oppa! He looked so pretty with my hand on his throat.”

“Should I choke you like that, baby girl?” He asked, his large hand sliding around your neck to tease you. 

“Oppa if you do I won't be able to hold- oppa!” You cry as he pressed into your soft neck, your head began to spin and every inch of you became aware of every inch of him. He continued his brutal pace, and you felt tears fall as your orgasm took you by storm, your entire body trembled with wave after wave, the two of you crumbling into the bed as he shuddered in his own high.

~

You felt a much cooler body press into your side, you lifted your head to see Hobi’s light citrus hair, his face nuzzled into your side. Hoseok’s blond hair fanned out on the pillow next to you, his muscled arm draped over your hip as he snored softly with sleep. 

“I love you Jung Hoseok.” You murmur, dipping to press your lips to the top of his head. “I love you, Shin Hoseok.” You turn and kiss the blond’s cheek, smiling to yourself as both men murmur their responding ‘I love you’s in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to keep up with me, feel free to check me out on Twitter [ @lilpinkHobitoes ](https://twitter.com/lilpinkHobitoes)


End file.
